There has been disclosed a non-contact power feeding apparatus including a flat-plate type primary-side core wound with a primary-side coil and a flat-plate type secondary-side core wound with a secondary-side core, that performs non-contact power feeding from the primary-side coil to the secondary-side core in a state in which the primary-side core and secondary-side core are faced each other with a space interposed therebetween (Patent Document 1).